School love
by kittiekaty
Summary: In this story Sasuke wanted to why Naruto was the only who didnt let him to be manipulated with him. And so the two of hem met after school at the playground. After they meeting their behaviour totally changed. Have they fell in love with each other or maybe something bad happened? FIND OUT!


**School love**

The school year was near its end and everybody was very eager, especially Naruto, who couldn't stand that school because of one person, who wasn't no one else than the most spoiled, arrogant, haughty and of course richest student of the school, Sasuke Uchiha. He was the most popular guy on the school, every girl wanted to have just him, but for him, they were just a bother. He couldn't stand them. He has known that they just wanted him just for his wealth and popularity and not for who he in reality is. He had enough of them. He was accustomed to have everything that he wanted. On the other hand he was the most intelligent student in the class. He was good in every subject. However, he had also a very bad character. He was very good in manipulating the others in order to reach his goal. On the other side there was a boy, who didn't do what Sasuke told him to do. This boy was no one else than Naruto. He was the only one who didn't let him be manipulated by Sasuke. And that's irritated Sasuke the most. He tried so many times, but without any success. But he was decisive that Naruto will do as he pleases. It was not acceptable for him, that someone like Naruto, who was just an ordinary student and not more, will not do as he wants. And so he decided that he will teach him a lesson that he shouldn't mess with someone like Sasuke Uchiha. His ego was wounded.

One day, between the hours Naruto was sitting in the class and was talking with Shikamaru about the school-ending party, which he and Shikamaru were planning. But they were interrupted by Suigetsu, who was like an errand-boy for Sasuke. Naruto looked at him. He just rolled his eyes. He sighed. "Why is he here again? What the hell wants Sasuke from me this time?"

"Hey you, Naruto!" he shouted at him.

"What wants your dearest master from me this time?" He asked him with a very strong sarcasm in his voice. Suigetsu got pissed off.

"How daring of you, you little brat. Who do you think you are? I came to tell you that Sasuke wants to meet you to after school on the playground. For your own safety you better come, if you don't come than I can't guarantee your safety. "He turned around and went out from the classroom. Naruto shook his head. "Why he doesn't leave me alone... Fuck!" He got pissed off at Sasuke.

"It looks like that the black haired egomaniac will never leave you alone. Maybe it is because you are the only one, who didn't let him to manipulate with you. And that is irritating him."

"You get the point Shikamaru. Maybe it is because I didn't fall in his trap like the others did. I am very curious what on earth he wants to tell me. But if he tries the same as the last time, I will clearly demonstrate him, where he belongs to." Shikamaru looked worried a little, because everybody knows that Sasuke has his some so-called henchmen.

"But be careful Naruto. You know that he will be definitely be not there alone. I am a little worried about you." He was one of Naruto´s truly friends. He knew what he was talking about. Naruto just waved with his hand.

"Don't worry Shikamaru, I will be okay. I have a feeling that I must demonstrate to him properly that I am not afraid of him. I have been lucky that I have taken some lessons in karate and other martial arts. "And he smiled at Shikamaru with a friendly smile. But his words didn't really convince Shikamaru, but on the other hand, he knows that Naruto is very good in this kind of sports and he is mostly unbeatable. And so when the lesson finished Naruto went on the playground, where Sasuke and his four henchmen were waiting for him. He wasn't showing any expression on his face. When he arrived there Sasuke couldn't stop himself from saying something impolite and sarcastic to Naruto.

"I can't believe that you came. I was thinking that maybe you are too afraid to come here alone, but I guess I underestimated you. "And he started to smile with his typically arrogant smile on his face.

"Why I am here? What do you want from me? Spit it out. I don't have time for you. "Sasuke lifted his eyebrow. Naruto become even ruder. Sasuke´s members were waiting on the order from their boss. They were amazed by Naruto´s audacity. They were ready to teach him some decency. But Sasuke calmed them down by saying that everything is ok.

"And if may ask you where are you rushing?"

"It is none of your business. I have no obligation to tell you where I am going and with whom. I am not your toy with which you can manipulate as you want. I wanted to tell you this earlier, but somehow I haven't had enough courage to say it. But now I will say what I wanted to say to you for a long time. And I am not afraid of your henchmen. I can protect myself, if it is necessary. But that's not what I wanted to originally say. I wanted to say that you are an egomaniac, arrogant and spoiled child from a rich family, who doesn't know anything about the real life. You think that if you have power and popularity you can have everything and everybody, but you are wrong. I am not so stupid to not see your dirty tricks you use to reach what you want. You have just your henchmen and your fanatical fan club of girls, who just wanted to be with you because of your wealth and your popularity and not for you, for who you are in reality. I know that you have somewhere in your heart also some good feelings and your arrogance, loathing and wanting to manipulate everyone is just a mask. You don't have to say anything. It is more than clear that you are just pretending to be a bad boy and hiding your true side. I have to ask you one question. Is it more important for you be in the focus of attention and be so popular and having no true friends than just be an ordinary student like the others and have some real friends? If I were you, I wouldn't act like a total jerk. But nobody will tell the truth to your face, because they just want a part of your popularity for themselves and they are not looking at you as a person, but you are for them a just a way how to be popular. I will say it once. I will not be your manipulative toy, which you can use and then throw away. And I know that irritates you, but this is me. And I will not change my words. However, if you want something from me then next time please come you and don't send your errand- boy ok? "

Sasuke´s eyes totally widened. He wasn't expecting this from Naruto. He wasn't very god in school, but on the other hand he has a so funny and sometimes childish but very friendly personality and that's why he has so many friends. He doesn't need to have lots of money or popularity. He behaves towards everyone in a very friendly way, who also behaves towards him in the same way. Sasuke was shocked by his words. What he said was true. Everyone knows just that he is rich and his family is really popular, but they don't know about his feelings, about his really personality overall nothing. Just Naruto saw through his mask. He is the only one who didn't let himself be manipulated by Sasuke. He totally lost his speech. Originally he wanted to teach him a lesson who should he behave towards an Uchiha, but now he stood there like a statue. He was stunned by his courage and his determination to tell him what he is thinking about him.

Naruto looked at him, and then on his henchmen, who were prepared to attack him. They couldn't believe how dare Naruto was acting in front of Sasuke. One of them lost his patience and attacked him, but Naruto with a smile on his face easily defeated him. It took him maybe 10 seconds and the aggressor was on the ground with both of his hands twisted behind his back.

"I told you that I am not afraid of you. My apologies if I forgot to mention, that I took lessons of martial arts and karate. You really think that because I am here alone you can defeat me so easily and kick my ass? Bitch please..." Naruto let go of his hands and stood up properly. Then he made four five steps towards Sasuke and stopped.

"Now I will demonstrate you, what I was talking about. We will have lots of fun. "Then he turned around, got rid of his uniform jacket and pulled up the sleeves of his shirt.

"OK. Who wants to be the first one? Come on I have no time for this game. "And he showed the remaining three that he is ready for the fight. He used to it that he have to fight against three or four enemies in the same time. This situation wasn't something new for him. One of those three couldn't control his anger and just from the back side he attacked Naruto. But Naruto stopped him before he couldn't even reach his body. Then Naruto grabbed his hand and wriggled it until he didn't start to cry out of pain. Then with a smooth movement Naruto forced him to the ground. Sasuke was stunned by Naruto´s style of fighting. He had never thought before that Naruto might be so good in this. But now he could see with his own eyes, that the prejudices he had were unjustified. He is definitely not as weak as he looks on the first sight. He became much stronger. He really worked hard to get on this level on which he is now. While Sasuke was lost in thoughts Naruto managed to force down to the ground the remaining two of Sasuke´s henchmen.

Naruto after 3 minutes has been done with those unskilled retards. It was too easy for him. Then he arranged his shirt and then put on back his uniform jacket. Then he turned around and went to Sasuke. Sasuke was still in a slight shock. Naruto hugged him with his arm around his neck and started to whisper.

"Sorry Sasuke, but now I have no time to play with you, but maybe next time. Now I have a meeting and then training with my friends. But before I leave, I want to say this. Next time if you have something to tell me then please don't send your servant I do not bite unless I have to and I have no infection, so you have no to worry about. And if you will behave yourself, I will do the same. And the last thing I wanted to tell you was that somehow I feel that we will be getting along very well, pretty boy." And then he clapped him on his ass. And then he left with a smile on his face and the other young man was alone with his thoughts. Sasuke was totally frozen. He couldn't understand Naruto´s words. He was really confused. This settling didn't end up like he thought it would. He was more confused than before.

After a while he finally began to sense the world around him again . His so called henchmen were lying on the ground with twisted arms.

"It looks like that we have underestimated Naruto. He is definitely not as weak as he looks like." Suigetsu said. The others agreed with him. They would never think that Naruto could be so strong. But now they have learnt that it will be better not to become one of his enemies. But Sasuke couldn't think of anything else just on Naruto´s words, his breath and his unexpected touch. But then he just told his "friends" that it was enough for today and helped them to stand up from the ground. After this very interesting meeting Sasuke went slowly home. All the way to his home he couldn't stop thinking about Naruto.

"I can't believe what happened. He is so unpredictable and mysterious in some way and stubborn of course. Sometimes he is acting like a 5-years old child, but on the other hand he can be also very dangerous. He has lots of friends, but somehow I can see in his eyes that he is feigning that he is ok, but inside of him he is not. He is the only one at the whole school who has attracted my attention. The girls are not really interested in him, but he is more than interesting if I must be honest. I want to know about him more. I will definitively find out about him more..." He shook his head.

"What the hell I am talking about? It is impossible that he has attracted me so much. I can't lie to myself longer. He is the first guy, who I am attracted to terribly. Oh shit. It can't be real. And when I am thinking of his body, smell and his touch... No. No it is excluded, that I and he can have something together. It is nonsense..." He tried to persuade himself that it is impossible for him to think on Naruto as the one in whom he fell in love. It was just excluded. He just went home, and didn't want to see anybody...

One week later

The school was like always boring and everybody just wanted to go home. After the fourth lesson Naruto went on the lunch break. He sat down next to Shikamaru, Kiba and Hinata.

"Hi Naruto, I heard that you have shown that spoiled and overconfident Uchiha what are you thinking about him. I must congratulate on this. Somehow after that conflict Sasuke totally changed. He doesn't hang around with his henchmen. He started to avoid the girls. After school he directly goes home and he doesn't talk with anybody. "

"That is interesting what are you saying Shikamaru. I also noticed his weird behaviour. Maybe I will go and meet him and ask what his problem this time is. But now stop talking about him. Next week the school will officially end. So I wanted to talk with you about the party Shikamaru." He tried to not to focuses on Sasuke and so he changed the topic.

"Oh yes. If you bring it up already Naruto I wanted to ask you where the party will take place."

"That is a good question. I was thinking to hold the party at my place. I have no neighbours and my house is quite big so I think it will be the best place. What do you think?" He asked while he was eating his lunch.

"That is not so bad idea Naruto. Do you know what? The party will take place at your house if you it will be any problem with it. Rest lay on me, the food and drinks and the music I will arrange it. It will be the best party ever. "

"OK. I agree with you. We will have lots of fun without any doubts. "

"Naruto I have a question. Do you want Sasuke to come to the party? "He was really interested in this after their meeting, which happened a week ago. Naruto wasn't really surprised by this question, but it was a really good question.

"If he wants, he can come. I have no problem with it. If I must be honest he is much more interesting like I thought before. "However, he hasn't got really good opinion of him, but after their "conflict" something had changed. Shikamaru just looked at him with lifted eyebrow. Something wasn't wrong. He didn't really get Naruto´s changed opinion on Uchiha.

"Something happened between you two, Naruto? Because before your meeting you didn't really care about him and now you are saying that he is more interesting as he looks like. Can you explain this? Shikamaru really wanted to know, why Naruto has changed his mind. Naruto started to blush. He didn't know what to say on Shikamaru´s question. Naruto couldn't bring himself to explain what happened.

"I can't lie to you. But in reality I can't explain to myself why I changed my opinion on him. Maybe because I found out that he is not so big asshole and cold- hearted bastard as he pretends to make people believe that. I must tell you something Shikamaru. I was watching him for a quite long time and I found out that he is not an asshole as everybody thinks. He is acting like a cold-hearted bastard and asshole and egoist, because everyone wants to be with him only for his money and popularity and not for he in reality is. And somehow I understand his behaviour and his coldness towards the others. And somehow I really want him to come to our party, where he can be himself. He has not to pretend his coldness and arrogance. He can be who in reality is and let´s face it that everyone has the right to have fun. Am I wrong or not?"

"Yes that´s true Naruto. I don't really care if he will be there or not. I just want to celebrate the school ending day properly. " Then he looked on his watch. The bell rang signalizing that the next lesson will start soon.

And so Naruto and the others went to their classes. This lesson was the last today. After the class Naruto came out from the school and recognized that Sasuke was sitting on the bench alone. Sasuke looked at Naruto and with his forefinger showed Naruto to come to him. He wanted to talk with him a little. Naruto came to Sasuke and sat down on the bench next to him.

"Something bad happened Sasuke?"

"Not really I just wanted to talk with you a little if you don't mind." A slight smile settled on his face.

"For today I am free, so I will lend you my ears. You can tell me everything what is bothering you." He smiled back on Sasuke.

"I don't know where or how to start. I am too nervous somehow. But here are too much people around. So can we go somewhere else, where nobody will disturb us?"

"Yes of course. Where do you want to go Sasuke?"

"What about the park which is not so far away from here. What do you think?"

"The park is a good choice."

And so they stood up and went to the park. The park wasn't far away from the school, but in this time when the students are coming out from the school, the park is almost empty. So they won't be disturbed by anyone. When they got there, they sat down on a swing. The atmosphere was getting more and more romantically thanks to the sunset. The both of them started to feel more and more nervous. They were just sitting there and swinging on a swing quietly for more than ten minutes. The atmosphere was tense and the silence has started to get awkward. Naruto was waiting for what Sasuke wanted to tell him so badly. Sasuke was too nervous, but somehow he gathered his courage and started to talk finally. They stopped the swing.

"Naruto... I know that you are the only one who saw through my mask and don't really want to have business with me. I can understand you, because I try to be the dominant one of the whole school and I wanted to manipulate people according to my personal wishes. I was too full of myself and I thought that I am the best and the others are nothing more just trash and rejects. But you showed me that is not true. You have finally made me realize that I have also feelings and that money can't buy happiness or true friends or the power and popularity are not as important as being surrounded by friends. I must thank you for that and I hope, no I want you to be my friend. " He started to blush. Naruto was a little surprised by his speech, but then he friendly smiled at him.

"Don´t thank me for that. You know my personality. I don't need money or popularity for my happiness I just need true friends on who I can rely, when I will be in trouble. I have a feeling that we will get along very well. I don't know, but something after that meeting has changed. I had a very bad point of view before that meeting, but after that my point f you changed in a very positive way I must say. I feel honoured to be one of your friends, Sasuke." Sasuke felt relieved and very happy to hear those words from Naruto. He was encouraged by those words.

"Naruto can I ask you something else?"

"Yes of course. What do you want to know?"

"I want to ask, don't laugh at me, if you have someone who you love?" His face was as red as a chilli pepper. Naruto was very surprised by his question, but then with a disappointed voice he said.

"If I must be honest, I haven't met such a person, but on the other hand I started to be interested in someone, who has attracted my attention, besides I don't know how to confess to him. " Naruto´s face also started to blush. And so he better turned away his face from Sasuke. Sasuke wanted to know who that lucky person is.

"I don't want to be intrusive or something, but can I ask who that lucky person is?"Naruto didn´t know how to answer this question, but he is not the type of man, who lies and so he had no other choice, than to tell him the truth.

"I... ok... not to complicate this even more. That lucky person is no one else than you Sasuke. "Then he turned away is face from him again. Sasuke was shocked. He wasn't expecting this. He lost his speech. Naruto felt miserable. He thought that he messed up with telling him the truth. But Sasuke grabbed his face with his left hand and turned his face towards Sasuke´s face. Naruto started to apologize himself.

"I am sorry I messed up everything now. I don't know what to do now. But this is the truth. I can't stop myself from thinking about you. You are always on my mind. Every time when I see you at the school my heart starts to beat faster. I... "He was totally ashamed. He wished, he would be somewhere far away now. Sasuke just smiled at him. Naruto couldn't believe his own eyes. This was the first time when he saw him smiling.

"Naruto you don´t have to apologize for it. I must admit that I am very interested in you. You attracted my attention so much, that I couldn't get you out from my head. I feel the same way as you. You have wrapped me around your finger. Now my heart is beating so fast I can't describe it with words. I don't know what is happening with me, but when I am with you now I feel so good, restful and somehow being loved. I can't hide it anymore. I fell in love with you. I have no idea when it happened and how, but it happened. It can't be changed. I just want to be with you Naruto. You are the only one for me and I will protect you if the situation requires. Now I am looking like a total idiot, but I don't care. "Naruto sat there with opened mouth. He couldn't believe his ears. But that was the truth. Sasuke started to be worried, if it was a good idea to confess his feelings to him. But then Naruto stood up from the swing and knelt down in front of Sasuke. He grabbed his hands into his and held them very tight.

"Sasuke... I am very pleased about your words. I can't deny my feelings anymore. I love you too. I feel enormously lucky that I have you. I feel like I am dreaming now, because for me this like a dream come true. My heart is now beating like a locomotive..." Sasuke started to smile even more. He felt like in a dream too. He can't imagine his life without him. Naruto´s lips were so close to his that he couldn't wait anymore. His lips were so enticing that he grabbed his face and closed the distance between them and kissed him.

This kiss was so gentle, but also full of unspoken feelings. They just enjoyed the moment. After a while their lips separated because the oxygen was running out.

"Sasuke, I want you ask something. Next week I and Shikamaru will be holding a party- a school ending party. And I wanted to know if you want to come. You will be welcome. I would be very happy to see you there. "Sasuke was considering the idea and in the end he agreed.

"I will be there for sure. Everybody can sometimes have some fun. I must admit, I wasn't on a party for ages, but it is time to change it. I am looking forward to it. "And he smiled at him again and kissed him.

Then they slowly went home. Sasuke accompanied Naruto to his home. It was found out that they are living not so far away from each other. Just few houses separated them from each other´s home. On the way home they talked about hobbies, school, about their families. When they arrived to Naruto´s house Sasuke took him in his embrace and gave him a good bye kiss. Then Sasuke went home with a happy expression on his face. Naruto entered his house and closed the door. His school bag fell down on the floor with a loud sound, but he was alone so he didn't care about it, if someone heard that or not. He leaned with his back against the wall. He closed his eyes and laid his fingers on his lips.

"I can't believe that this is the reality. Feeling his lips on mine was incredible. His voice, his scent and his body... I can't think of anyone else just him. Oh shit. It can't be helped. I totally fell in love with him. " With those words he went to the kitchen to make dinner and then he went to take a bath.

**One week later:**

It was the last day of the school year, everybody was in euphoria, they couldn't wait for the party. Sasuke and Naruto were getting along very well. Sasuke kept his promise and protected Naruto from everyone who wanted to hurt him, although Naruto could protect himself, but Sasuke was the popular one at the school so when he said that nobody can insult or attack or bully Naruto, because Naruto belongs to him, he meant it deadly seriously. They didn't hide their relationship before their classmates. The girls were really disappointed when they saw that Sasuke is rather with Naruto than with them. Naruto wasn't really sure about showing everyone in which kind of relationship he and Sasuke are in, but Sasuke didn't really care about it, he was happy that he found someone who wanted to be with him for his personality and charisma and not for his money and popularity. They used every break to be together and spend so much time together as it was possible. They were inseparable. Also the last school day wasn't an exception.

On the last lesson the class teachers gave their students their certificates and wished them a beautifully vacation. But before the bell would have signalized the end Shikamaru stood up from his chair.

"Ok guys. The party will start at 4 o´clock and everybody who wants to celebrate the school ending is welcome." Those were the last words, before the whole class dispersed. Just Naruto and Shikamaru stayed in the classroom.

"Today it will be a great fun. I can feel it in my bones. What do you think Naruto?"

"I agree with you. No one will forget this party." He said it with a big smile on his face. They went over the details. And then Sasuke appeared in the classroom. Shikamaru wasn't surprised about that. He hugged Naruto around his waist and put his head down on his shoulder.

"Sasuke..." Naruto started to blush. Sasuke surprised him although he already knew that Sasuke would come after him after the lesson. Shikamaru just loudly sighed. "It will be better, if I leave these two love birds alone."

"Hey Naruto ... I am going now... Can you give me your keys, because I am going to fine-tune the last details before the party starts?"

"Yes of course." Naruto pulled his keys out from his pocket and threw them directly into Shikamaru´s hands.

"So see you later. Enjoy your time together you love birds. "And with a smile on his face he left Sasuke with Naruto alone in the classroom. Naruto´s face was red as a tomato. Sasuke felt that this is his chance. When Shikamaru left, Sasuke started to kiss Naruto on his neck.

"Hey Sasuke... wait a minute..." He started to protest, but it was useless.

"Naruto this the last day at school so I thought that would be nice to celebrate the school ending alone, just the two of us here at school. I want you so badly. The whole day I was thinking about you and your body..." And he turned Naruto in his embrace and kissed him passionately on his lips. Naruto didn't know what to do first. Feeling Sasuke´s lips on his was so good and his inner side also wanted to be alone like this with him and doing perverted things. He let Sasuke do what he wanted. After a while their lips separated. Naruto sat down on his desk.

"Sasuke ... can't you wait until the party with this?"

"Nope Naruto my desire after you is so big that I can't control myself any longer. I must have you. I can't think clearly now..." And he kissed him again. Naruto didn't protest, he even joined the kiss. During the kiss Sasuke took off Naruto´s uniform jacket and started to undo the buttons on his shirt. Sasuke engaged Naruto´s mind so when their lips separated Naruto was already half naked.

"Sasuke you know that the party will start about an hour so..." he couldn't finish what he wanted to say because Sasuke again kissed him. Then he slowly moved down on his neck, where he left some kiss marks. A weakly sigh came out from Naruto´s mouth, but Sasuke set himself that he will make Naruto moan out his name today and not just once. Then he moved to his collarbone, then to his chest where he stopped by his nipples. At first he played with the right one. During that he was kissing and biting it with his right hand he teased the left one. When the right one got hard he started to play with the left one. When the both of them got hard he moved down to his navel. Naruto gradually began to lose his self-control. Sasuke´s touches were so good; he couldn't get enough of them. Sasuke licked Naruto´s navel with his tongue. This movement made Naruto laugh.

"Sasuke stop it. It tickles. "

Then Sasuke knelt down in front of Naruto. A serious expression was on his face. So Naruto didn't say anything and let Sasuke do what he wanted. Sasuke with his hand unzipped the zipper on Naruto´s trousers. Then with one movement he pulled down both Naruto´s trousers and shorts. Sasuke looked at Naruto´s face which was red as a crayfish. He smiled at him. He liked it very much, when Naruto was blushing. And so he could concentrate on his mission. And that was to make Naruto feel good. So he grabbed Naruto´s member which was ready for the action and he started to lick it with his tongue extremely slow. Naruto didn't like that Sasuke is doing it so slowly on purpose.

"Sasuke please don't tease me and put it in your mouth already! " He was surprised where those words came from. Sasuke also was surprised, but then he very gladly granted Naruto´s wish. So he took Naruto´s member in his mouth and started to lick and sucked on it. Naruto began to moan out of pleasure very loudly.

"Sasuke... more... more..." Feeling his member in Sasuke´s wet and hot mouth was incredibly good. Sasuke accelerated the pace and Naruto felt that he will cum soon.

"Sa-su-ke... I will cum soon..."

"It's okay Naruto. Just cum if you feel so." And it didn't take too long and Naruto came directly in Sasuke´s mouth. Sasuke´s mouth was full of Naruto´s semen. He swallowed it all properly. Then he stood up and grabbed Naruto´s face and kissed him. Naruto knew that he must stop Sasuke or they will be late. However, he really enjoyed Sasuke´s touching and kissing, but he had to stop him.

"Sasuke stop! Now! If we don't stop here now, we will be late for the party. I must admit that I want you very badly and I promise that if you will be a good boy at the party, I will satisfy you in the way as you want to be satisfied and I know how to reach that. You will enjoy it." Sasuke was a little disappointed, but Naruto´s words sounded for him very seductively and in the end after a while of thinking he agreed.

"Ok Naruto. But don't forget your words. If you don't keep your promise, you will be punished by me for sure. "

Naruto smiled at him. Then he dressed up again. With Sasuke he went home where the party was held. When their arrived the party was about to start. Everything was going in the way as he and Shikamaru planned.

"Hm. I am pleasantly surprised that so many have come to my party. Shikamaru did a great job and everything is going in the way as I planned. "Sasuke couldn't disagree with Naruto. He didn't like parties at all, but this party was an exception.

"If I must be honest, this party is not as bad as thought. Maybe it is because of you and Shikamaru. This is the first party which I really like. "Naruto was happy to hear these words from "his" Sasuke.

"Now I must find Shikamaru and tell him something. So don't get drunk Sasuke, because I have a very special surprise for you later as I have promised. So be a good boy ok?" Naruto grabbed the edge of Sasuke´s jacket and kissed him.

"Ok Naruto. I can't wait... I want you so badly... I want to hold you, touch you, fuck you... I don't know how I will bear with it, but I will try my best." With those words Naruto disappeared in the crowd. The party was very good. Everybody was having great fun. Alcohol drinks were flowing stream. Two hours after the party officially started more than the half of the people were totally drunk. But they were several exceptions. One of them was Sasuke, who told himself that he will be a good boy and was looking forward to Naruto´s surprise.

At midnight the party was getting into his second part. Everybody was having fun and drinking until their organism could take it. Naruto was quite sober, he drank two glasses of vodka. Sasuke was also quite sober.

Naruto after a while finally found Sasuke, who was sitting on the couch. Sasuke was happy that Naruto finally came.

"Finally I have found you. Everybody on this party is getting in the mood. For example look at Sakura who is kissing with Lee or Ino with Neji. The alcohol has a magical power to reconciling two people together. But not just for that I am here. I have promised you something and I think that the time has come to give you a reward for being a good boy Sasuke." He looked and him with a seductive glance in his eyes. He reached out his hands towards Sasuke.

"Give me your hand Sasuke. Now come with me, I will give you your well-deserved reward." Sasuke gave him his hand and let Naruto to lead the way to his room. He was waiting for this so long.

When they came to Naruto´s room, there was nobody else just the two of them. His room was situated on the end the hallway on the second floor, so they could enjoy their time together.

"Don't worry Sasuke nobody will disturb us, because come here on this floor is for the others forbidden. Shikamaru if he will see that someone is trying to get here than he automatically throws that person out from the party. So and now we finally can spend the whole day and night together if you want."

Sasuke felt like he is the luckiest person on this planet. The desire inside of him was rising.

Naruto opened the door. They went in and Sasuke closed the door. The room was very clean and had a romantic feeling. Sasuke grabbed Naruto´s hand and turned him around so he could kiss him. This kiss was wild, full of love, passion and unspoken feelings in it. Naruto started to return Sasuke´ s kisses. Without separating their lips, they reached the edge of the bed. Sasuke hugged Naruto around his waist and slowly put him down on the bed. When their lips separated the both of them were looking in each other's eyes.

"Naruto I was yearning for this moment for a long time. I can't believe that I can have you in my arms and feel you, touch you... My desire after you has reached its limit. I can't wait any longer Naruto. I love you so much that I can't describe my feelings with words. "

"Sasuke... I love you too. Now I kept my promise and your reward is that you can make me yours. I will be the happiest man on this planet if you do so. "Sasuke couldn't believe his own ears. But then he just smiled at Naruto with a gentle smile that Naruto couldn't believe that.

And so without other unnecessary words Sasuke kissed Naruto. During the kiss he slowly undid the buttons on his shirt and helped Naruto without breaking the kiss to take it off. And so he with one of his hands started to wander on his chest down until he reached the edge of his trousers. Naruto´s body was just too perfect. Sasuke couldn't get enough of touching it. Then he slowly moved down from his lips down on his cheek, neck leaving behind a wet path of kisses and kiss marks. Then he went down on his collarbone, and chest and of course his nipples again. When one of his nipples got hard Naruto moaned out hectically.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke then went down to his trousers. He unzipped his zipper on the trousers. Then with one movement he took off his trousers and shorts. A perverted smile settled down on his face. But Naruto didn't like that Sasuke was doing nothing just smiling like an idiot.

"Hey Sasuke don't smile like an idiot. Hurry and took off your damn clothes. I want to feel you inside of me." Sasuke lifted his eyebrow. Someone here is really eager. But he granted his wish. He stood up and with speed of the light he took of his jacket, shirt, trousers and shorts. Naruto´s have eyes widened double their size. His held his breath in for a minute. Sasuke´s naked body was incredible. He was like a model from a very prestigious magazine.

Sasuke then laid down on the bed, on Naruto so their bodies were touching each other.

"Naruto ... you are so beautiful, your body, your eyes... I can't take off my eyes from you when I see you. I want you to make you mine now... I can't wait... "And so he kissed Naruto again. Naruto´s mind went totally blank. He also wanted to feel Sasuke inside of him.

While they were kissing, Sasuke with his hand wandered down between Naruto´s legs and found Naruto´s hole.

"Naruto... now relax a little bit..."and he dig in one finger. Naruto cried out.

"Ahhh..." But after a while Naruto got used to feel Sasuke´s finger inside of him and so Sasuke dig in a second and third finger. When started to move with his fingers Sasuke found the point which when he touched it, it made Naruto cry out from pleasure. After a while for Naruto just Sasuke´s fingers weren't enough.

"Sasuke... enough ... I want you to put your thick cock inside of me and fuck me until I am rendered senselessness. My body is craving for you so hurry up and ... Ah..." Sasuke didn't expect from Naruto this kind of dirty talk, but he liked it. And so he put out his fingers and put in something much bigger.

"Ahhh...Sasuke..." Naruto cried out.

"Relax Naruto a little more... it will be ok... I will be gentle..." And to prove his words he kissed the blonde. He put in this kiss his feelings, emotions and worries. He tried to bring Naruto on different thoughts. And he was successful. Naruto got used to feel Sasuke´s member inside of him. And to his surprise he was the one who started to move against Sasuke´s member. It was a clear signal to Sasuke that he can move.

"Ahhhhh... Sasuke... so ... good..." Naruto started to moan out more loudly. His body was on fire. He felt in every inch of his body that amazingly feeling, which Sasuke´s thrust have caused. Sasuke also felt incredible good in Naruto.

"Sasuke... more... I want more..."

And so Sasuke started to thrust even faster. Both of them were swept away by the force of their emotions. They felt that the way of pleasure is coming and so Sasuke grabbed Naruto´s member into his hands and started to tease him in the rhythm of his truths.

"Sasuke...I will cum soon..."

"Me too Naruto..."

And it didn't take so long and Naruto came on Sasuke´s hand and his stomach and a minute later also Sasuke reached his limit and came inside of his lover. After a while Sasuke came out from Naruto and laid down next to him and took him into his embrace.

"This was the best party in my life thanks to you Naruto"

"Mine to. This was the best way how to celebrate the school ending. I am looking forward to the summer holiday."

"Me too Naruto; we will always be together. I will not allow anybody to touch you. You are mine. I love you so much that I can't live without you anymore Naruto. I have a question. Do you want to live with me under the same roof? I really want you to be by my side. "This question surprised Naruto a little, but then he happily added.

"Yes of course Sasuke. I love you too. I will be my honour to live with you until you get rid of me." Naruto started to smile.

"It will never happen. I will never get tired of you Naruto." And Sasuke kissed him on his forehead. And after a while they fell asleep together in a tight embrace.


End file.
